A Blind Love
by luckyduck71221
Summary: Slash Aragorn and Legolas have been together for a while but when they go to the city of Edoras, will Aragorn find a new love and forget Legolas forever?
1. How I feel

Author's note- This story follows the movieverse, but with a few twists. This is a *slash,* so for those who don't like it, don't read it. This story is a romance with some angst and action. Please review and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy. ( Most of the story is in first person point of view through Aragorn's eyes unless otherwise mentioned.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
  
While on the outskirts of Fangorn forest, Legolas, Gimli, and I set up our beddings. I was about to fall asleep, when I remembered that I had to tell Legolas something. I turned over and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
" Legolas, we are heading to Fangorn forest tomorrow, after the hobbits."  
  
"Yes, Aragorn, I know. Gimli told me while me while we were putting out the fire."  
  
"Oh. Sorry to bother you then."  
  
"No, it's ok. You know what I can't believe?"  
  
"What?" asked Aragorn, worry evident in his voice.   
  
"Well, we have been together for a few months now and no one has found out. I mean not even Gimli, and we are with him all the time."  
  
"Well, Mr. Greenleaf," said Aragorn in a playful voice, "you are very good at keeping secrets."  
  
"As are you, King Aragorn." Legolas said in the same playful voice.  
  
Aragorn gave Legolas a little kiss on the lips and said, "I shall be going to bed now. We have a long day ahead of us."  
  
"Yes, we do. Goodnight, Aragorn."  
  
While Aragorn was fast asleep, Legolas could not bring himself to sleep. Not wanting to wake Aragorn with his tossing and turning, he got up to take a walk, and started to think to himself as he looked up at the stars.   
  
Aragorn is such an amazing man. Do I deserve him? I mean, we have been together for a while and I think I love him, but does he love me? I would never dare to tell him that I love him for he might not feel the same way. I do not want him to leave me. He is so talented and amazing, I would have never gotten someone like him if it was not for this trip. Maybe I should back off and let someone worthy of his grace and talents have him. Perhaps I should talk to him about the way I feel. Oh I don't know. I guess the day will tell us.  
  
The next morning Aragorn was the first one up. He started the fire and woke everyone up. Gimli began to prepare the fish he caught the day before.  
  
As they started off to Fangorn Forest, the question that puzzled Legolas' mind got him thinking again. Does this man of so many talents, full of wisdom and amazing features deserve a mere elf like myself. I have to talk with him about it. I just have to.  
  
As we approached the outer rim of Fangorn Forest, I got an ominous feeling in the pit of my stomach. I looked back at Legolas and the forest seemed to have no effect on him, even though he did have a very puzzled look on his face.   
  
I looked back at my two companions and said, "Do not worry yourselves with appearances. Come, we need to find those hobbits."  
  
The forest was dark and mysterious; it gave me the chills. As we traveled further and further into the darkness, there was still no sign of the hobbits. I was about to turn around and ask Gimli and Legolas if they had seen any signs until I saw this amazing bright light. I had to shield my eyes the light was so intense.  
  
The light waned and revealed Gandalf, dressed entirely in white. We bowed down to him. He told us to stand and told us all about what happened with the Balrog. He told us of Edoras and how they need to be warned of the Uruk-hai. We rode with him.  
  
That night we stopped at a clearing for the night. Gimli set up a quick fire so we could lay down our beddings. Legolas sat his down beside me. As Gandalf saw this he said, "I see that you two are still close friends."  
  
Legolas looked at me and smiled.  
  
We thought of our plans for tomorrow and Gimli set out the fire. Legolas turned to me and said, "Aragorn, there is something I need to talk to you about."  
  
"Yes, Legolas"  
  
"Well, I have been thinking. You are a man full of many, many things. You are talented and handsome, very witty, and have an amazing spirit."  
  
"Thank you, Legolas. I think."  
  
"Well, Aragorn, I was thinking that while you are all these wonderful things I am just a mere elf. I think that you deserve someone with higher quality than me."  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled, "Why in the world would you think that? You are all the things that I am and more. If anything I don't deserve you."  
  
"But…," Legolas tried to say.  
  
"But nothing," Aragorn said, cutting him off.  
  
Aragorn gave Legolas a passionate kiss. As he pulled away he said,   
  
"You are a far greater elf than I am a man. It is a privilege for me to have you."  
  
Aragorn gave Legolas a peck on the cheek and with that said goodnight. As Legolas fell fast asleep, Aragorn stayed awake and thought to himself.  
  
I love him, I know that for sure. But does he love me? 


	2. To say what you feel

I hope you enjoyed the last chpt as well as this one. Please r and r. thanks

The following day Aragorn pondered on the question that had ruled his mind, the other night.

As they still moved forward on the journey to Edoras, Aragorn started to notice many things about the blonde elf that he had not noticed before.

As Legolas took lead of the group, I noticed the grace of every step the adroit elf took. The way his beautiful golden locks cascaded just above his bow and arrow, that was slung upon his back. When he turned around to inform us of the terrain ahead, the way his angelic sapphire eyes looked with determination in them. 

For some reason everything about Legolas made Aragorn quiffer at the knees. Every time any word left his mouth it made Aragorn's heart flutter as if there where a butterfly inside him.

Just as dusk fell, Legolas who was still at the front of the group, he stopped and looked up, as did the rest of us. And to our bewilderment we found two hobbits in a tree, sitting on a branch. Both shivering and biting their nails furiously. Legolas called out in a strong, firm yet playful voice

"Mary, Pippin get down here!!"

Both hobbits looked up and an ample smile appeared on both their faces. They climbed down as fast as they could. Pippin lost his footwork and tumbled to the ground. But he got up as soon as he landed, and ran to give us a hug. The two hobbits were so ecstatic I thought they were going to wet themselves. After the joyous reunion, they both got on the back of a horse and rode with us. Mary with me and Pippin with Gandalf.

After we rode for about three hours since we picked up the hobbits, we all decided to find a place to rest for the night, except Gandalf, he insisted that we keep moving. But when Pippin fell asleep on his back, he decided it was time for a rest. We put the two hobbits on the ground and within three minutes they both were fast asleep. Pippin mumbling something about a huge glass of rum and him not wanting to drown.

Once again Legolas and I put our things down together. When we both laid down, and got situated, I felt Legolas lace his fingers around mine. At this a huge smile came upon my face. We stared in each other's eyes for a while, until he finally spoke.

"Aragorn, I must say you are the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my life."

When Aragorn heard those words from Legolas, his heart began to flutter like it had done, before when they were riding earlier that day. This reminded him of the feelings that he had for the elf. Even though he was cautious, about telling Legolas how he truly felt. He knew he had to for if he held it in any longer he might burst.

"Legolas, I'm not sure how you feel about......us, but I'm going to tell you how I feel."

"Everything about you Legolas, makes me feel so remarkable inside. You are so alluring inside and out. I would really love to see our relationship together to go somewhere."

At this Legolas was speechless. They were both silent for many moments, then Aragorn said

"I'm sorry Legolas if I surprised you of if it was to bold for me to say it, but I had to, I just had to."

"Yes Aragorn, it took me by surprise, but no it was not to bold, for I have been having the same feelings, I was just to shy to tell you."

Once again, they were both speechless, for a while and looked into each other's eyes.

After a while Legolas unlaced his fingers from mine and touched his pliable hand to my cheek.

"Aragorn, I must be going to sleep."

He gave Aragorn a kiss on the cheek and rolled over as did Aragorn.

Both looked at the pitch black sky, full of shimmering stars. Even though neither of them knew it they simultaneously thought,

"I love that man."

Please Please read and review! thanks


End file.
